Of Fire, Wind, and Ice
by Aristotle Freud
Summary: The three charmed ones are separated to different corners of the world for specialized trials
1. Piper

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them

SUMMARY: Piper's lost in the Amazon with nobody but a stuffed pig named Mugsy to guide her.

            The Elders had to restrain Leo to keep him from orbing to Piper in her time of greatest need.

            "It's the trial of Capozia," the Elders told him.  "She has to go through it alone."  Leo struggled internally as he heard Piper's desperate cries for his help.

            "Leo get your ass down here!" Piper yelled, looking around her with wide eyes.  What was going on?  One second she was at home in bed, and the next she was in the middle of Jumanji (more or less).  She looked down and in her arms saw her childhood playmate, her beloved stuffed pig, Mugsy.

            Mugsy turned to look at her, surprising her so much she almost dropped him.  "You chose me as your guide for this trial," he said in a voice that sounded surprisingly like James Earl Jones.  

            Piper looked at him strangely.  "You know, I always imagined your voice being much higher pitched… Wait a second, what am I saying?  I'm standing in the middle of the freaking rainforest talking to a stuffed pig, and all I can think about is the fact that his voice is too high."

            "Yup.  Pretty crazy," Mugsy enunciated clearly.  A snake dropped down from above her, coiling at her feet.

            "Leo!" she yelled.

            Leo writhed in torture as he Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all scream his name.  Their trials were theirs alone, and he could not help them.

TBC… please review.  Next up is either Phoebe in Antarctica or Paige in the desert.  Your choice.


	2. Paige

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, any of them

SUMMARY: Paige's trial: in the desert.

            Leo's attention was turned to his youngest charge when he heard Paige muttering angrily to herself.

"Sure," she said.  "A trial.  Of course.  Like being targeted by demonic assassins every day wasn't bad enough, now it's a trial."  She looked at the desert and saw nothing for miles and miles except for sand almost as white as her face.

"You have chosen me as your guide," Brad Pitt said.  

Paige smiled.  She had chosen well.  If she was trapped in the desert and left to die, at least she could die happy.

Paige started walking, not knowing for sure where she was going.  After a moment, her spirit guide's lovely blue eyes widened.  "Paige?" he said.  "Where did you go?"

"I'm right here," she said, feeling the sun scorch her fair skin.

"Where?" her guide asked, not able to discern where the pale girl stopped and the sand started.  "I can see your hair, but that's it."  As soon as the words were out of his mouth, her hair turned the same shade of pale white as the rest of her body.

"Well," mused her guide, "at least it's an improvement over that sickeningly red color."

"Hey!" Paige said, falling down and getting sand in her mouth.  Still, she couldn't hold a grudge against him.  He was too Brad Pitt-esque for that.

TBC (if there's enough interest, i.e. reviews.)  Next up, Phoebe in Antarctica with that stupid pink wooly hat.  Something tells me baaaaad things are going to happen to the charmed ones in this fic, but hey, if you're feeling compassionate, let me know, and I will spare some of them.


	3. Phoebe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long since the last update.  I'm thinking of abandoning this fic.  Please review if you'd like it to continue.  ARRRRRGGGGG!  Sorry that it posted a blank the first time.  My computer hates me, and the feeling is mutual.

Of Fire, Wind, and Ice: Chapter Three

            Phoebe was cold, or at least she would have been had she not been wearing a literal plethora of pink wooly hats.  She looked happily at her mittens, also made out of pink wool.  She flapped her fingers in front of her face.  Where was she again?

            "You're in the Antarctic," a voice said to her.  "This is a trial."  Phoebe looked around for the source of the voice.

            Kit the cat floated near her head.  "You have chosen me," the deceased kitty literally purred, "as your spirit guide during this trial.  I will guide you through the horrors to come, and help you find the answer to the question that has sent you here."  

            Phoebe looked at the cat.  "Why you?" Phoebe asked.

            "Your subconscious is not somewhere I want to go," Kit replied.  "Now you must walk."

            Phoebe, completely surrounded by snow and ice, walked on, her nose frozen, but her ears quite warm underneath the hat.  She stumbled and fell and was hit by a vision.

            _Only with three can there be four, a voice in her head said._

            Kit pulled a pink wooly hat off of Phoebe's head and began unraveling it, playing with the yarn.

            The trials had only just begun.


End file.
